Timmy kelleher
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Tim meets a fan who touches his heart & more.


Its cold outside, The air is clear but bitter as it hits your skin. It's almost icy, But compared to the arena its heaven. Waiting outside for the band to show, your warmed by the excitement, Its dark, but the area is lit by the lights of the building. You hear your fellow echelon scream, They swarm the pomegranet mohawk of Jared and the shaded eyes of Shannon, They grab and claw at Tomo. But you don't care, You wait for your favourite member. He slips out of the crowd, tall, well built, dark hair wet from either sweat or a shower, that thought alone makes your breathing hitch. He's just got a black tank top on with his skinny jeans and studded belt. Heavy boots and wool fingerless gloves. He doesn't even expect the fans to notice him, He walks away from his band members, going in the opposite direction, Dissapearing behind the side of the building. Curiousity gets the better of you.

You almost run to catch up with him, Tim. He's leaning against the brick of the venue, his head down, his breaths showing as smoke puff's in the cold night air, He turns spotting you. Another echelon, lost and looking for Jared. Your star struck, He looks confused when you don't say anything. He says something thats inaduible. You take a sharp breath. '_I love you tim'_ It comes out as a whisper, but he hears you. His features soften, He smiles shyly, Blushing just a tiny bit. He looks at the floor, at the wall , at a car, he cant look you in the eyes. You smile at him. He bites his lip. '_You know my name'_ He sounds genuinely happy about that, The undiscovered Bass player of thirty seconds to mars, Never showing up in public, only for concerts, It's all about the music for Tim. You understand that. He shuffles awkwardly on his feet, '_Do you wanna hang out?' _He mumbles. You nod almost desparetly at the request.

He's shaking as he takes off your mars t-shirt. You don't mind letting him take his time, Even if your trembling with lust. He strokes your cheek softly with calloused strong hands, before he kisses you, slow and hot. He's shy, But he's relaxing, You pull the tank top off his body, Only separating lips for a moment to let it above his head and off, The kissing deepens, your tongue finds his, His tongue is large and hot. You push him, his back hits the wall of his hotel room with a soft thud, he loses his breath for a second, engulfing your mouth in a scorching kiss again. He's so strong, He lifts you up by your hips, turning and pressing your back to the wall, Holding you up with only his arms. You wrap your legs around him and thank the gods that you wore a skirt instead of those skinny jeans. Running your fingers though his wet hair he kisses your neck and collarbone, Stubble adding to all the sensations of pressure, burning hot tongue, Soft lips, hard teeth. Nothing is rushed, Your not some slutty fan, He's grateful that you actually know who he is.

He removes your skirt and panties when your laying flat on the bed, You remove your own bra, Someone as akward as tim wouldnt know how to work one anyway. He lays ontop of your body, running rough hands down your breasts and squeezing them slightly, A moan escapes you, Making his eyes go dark and confident. He sucks your nipple into his mouth, almost bruisingly. You slip your hands into the back of his jeans, squeezing his firm ass, He moans breathlessly. Pulling your wrist out and placing it ontop of his hard denim clad dick, you forget how to breath, squeezing the swollen fleash pushing against the clothes. His hips jerk foreward involinatarily, He moans your name quietly, Opening his eyes to meet yours. You push the black jeans down, Letting them bunch at his knees, His cock is large like him, You feel so small with him leaning over you, his monster laying hard between your open legs. The tip is glistning, You wonder how he could hide that in those jeans. He pulls you to him. Lifting you against him, on his knees, he sits, Holding you up and against him.

He kisses you as he moves 2 fingers inside you, One against your clit, rubbing in circles. You can barely breath, Each kiss he gives you, you moan between them, Holding onto those hard shoulders, Gasping, moaning. He Lays you down against the plush bed, Snaking his hands into yours, lacing your fingers, feeling your own wetness on three of his digits. He's pressing against your entrance, probably wondering if your able to take him. He reaches down with one hand, holding the base of his cock, positioning it and slowly pushing inside. Both of you moan, His hand takes its place in yours once again. His lips find yours and for a moment he doesnt move. Until you roll your hips against him, causing him to groan and bite your lip, pulling gently. Both of your moans echo in the darkness, he strokes you from the inside, slowly and lazily, enjoying it. You close your eyes and sigh, you both kiss and begin to lose your breath as he moves harder, no faster just harder. His movements are practised and stroke all the right places inside you.

You both lose yourself in a frenzy, rolling ontop of him to ride him, hands still clasped together, sweat glistening on your skin and his. He pushes you down again, changing positions and changing tempo, Its all a fit of passion, the breathing is the loudest sound in the room, aside from the smack of your lips. He lets you take control again, letting you ride him again, you can feel him, hes tense, struggling to hold on, you can feel the ache in your thighs from lifting yourself up and down constantly. He looks up at you, squeezing your hand, He can tell your close by the way your muscles are cramping around his shaft, he lifts his hips off the bed, driving deep into you, filling you completely. You feel the pleasure all over your body, your fingers and toes tingling, your eyelids fluttering, The searing hit between your legs where you and tim had become one. He relaxes when your muscles stop, letting his hips drop down to the bed, hes relaxed too, he strokes the hair off of you face and pulls your shoulders down to rest against him, He gently pulls out his sensitive dick and wraps his arms around you, catching his breath. '_Thanks for loving me..'_


End file.
